Kaine (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
Kaine is the evil Synthezoid clone of Spider-Man that was created by Hydra and Doctor Octopus. He is voiced by Drake Bell who also voices the Ultimate Spider-Man. He is based off the Spider-Man clone from the comics, who is also named Kaine. He is also the main antagonist of "The Spider Slayers." History While walking at the park with Mary Jane, they found Kaine laying around in pain with a slash on his chest. At first, Peter thought it was Nova as he tried to pull off his mask, but it couldn't come off as it was revealed to be its face. Kaine noticed Peter and grabbed ahold of his arm. Electricity was then seen floating around them, allowing Kaine regain his strength. As Peter was losing his energy, Mary Jane kicked Kaine, sending him flying across the park, alarming Peter about her neww ability. Peter dawned his Spider-Man disguise and reencountered Kaine. He tried to help Kaine as Kaine said need, but only to discover that Kaine really wanted to devour him. At first, Spider-Man thought that Kaine was only after him. However, he appeared before Mary Jane and tried to drain her energy from her to satisfy his appetite, revealing that he is only hungry. Kaine then fled from the park. Peter Jane and Spider-Man followed Kaine to a hidden Hydra laboratory, where they discovered that Kaine is a Synthezoid used to mass produce Spider-Man clones. Suddenly, several Synthezoids formed before them as Kaine appeared, transforming all of the Synthezoids into Spider-Man. As Spider-Man began to fight his clones, Mary Jane fought alongside him as the venom symbiote covered her body, turning him into the Ultimate Spider-Woman. After destroying Kaine's clones, the Spider couple went to the floor below, where they discovered Doctor Octopus' mechanical arms, now realizing that he is behind this. Kaine reappeared and fought the villains single handedly. While fighting, Spider-Woman sliced off his arm, which made Kaine reattach it in a mangled way. He then shot web-lines at them and pinned them down. As he was growing stronger, several spike grew out of his body. Just then, Kaine was sliced in half by Scarlet Spider, who was revealed to be alive. However, Kaine was still alive after Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider returned from Hydra Island and rescued the Spider-Slayers from Arnim Zola. Kaine attacked some of the student heroes at the Shield triskellion, making Agent Venom believe it was Scarlet Spider who attacked them, but Spider-Man told him that it couldn't have been him, since he believed him to be resting inside his stasis pod. However, as they checked, they saw it empty. They then discover synthezoid fluids that led them a room. There, Kaine appeared before them in a monstrous appearance with razor sharp tentacles. Just then, Scarlet Spider appeared and used a device to transfer his energy into Kaine, making him bigger. This made Flash believe that Scarlet was only making him stronger, so he knocked the device out of his hand. As Kaine grew much powerful, Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider, and Agent Venom went to the room where the Spider Slayers were and unleashed them upon Kaine. However, Kaine convinced the slayers that Scarlet is half human, making them turn against the heroes. The Web Warriors took on the Spider Slayers, while Spider-Man, Scarlet, and Flash took on Kaine. While struggling to fight Kaine, Spider-Man tried to reason with him, explaining that he was abused by Doctor Octopus, but Kaine continued to drain their energy until the slayers fell on top of him. Kaine used the slayers to merge himself with them, gaining their abilities. He was then about to absorb Scarlet. Spider-Man tried to use the device that Scarlet used on him earlier, but it had no affect, leading to Agent Venom leaping into his body with the device, causing him to explode along with the slayers. Powers and Abilities He possesses the same powers as Spider-Man, except as a Synthezoid, he is capable of regenerating his body and stretching his limbs. Also, Kaine can turn other Synthezoids into him by touch. He can gain more powers by draining the life out of his victims and by merging himself with other Synthezoids. Navigation Category:Man-Eaters Category:Evil Creation Category:Deceased Category:Cannibals Category:Marvel Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Supervillains Category:Hybrids Category:Genderless Category:Zombies Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Parasite Category:Barbarian Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Power Hungry Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Type Dependent on Version